Daggers or Attraction
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: "Clove..." He says, staring me dead in the eye. "I'll always need you." We simultaneously drop our hands as he leans in. ((In the Games. Alternative Ending))
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Hunger Games fic, so go easy on me, okay?_

"Throw it." My instructor said. "Now."

And I did. I released my knife. It landed just to the left of the bullseye. I wince just before I feel the familiar _whack _across my back.

"Clove, for the hundredth time. Your parents pay nearly a thousand dollars a week for me to train you. You're seven years old, for God's sake. Why can't you just hit a goddamned target?"

"I'm trying!" I whimpered, trying to fight back tears.

"Oh." She said mockingly. "Baby's going to cry,huh?" She slammed her fist against the wall. "Baby wants to cry?"

She bent over, her long,dark hair touched the floor as she did. I saw what she was holding and backed away slowly from it. Before long,my back hit the concrete wall. I'd never been so afraid of being in a confined space.

Careena - my trainer - had advanced on me, the point of the silver blade smiling at me as if it were welcoming death.

"Go away!" I screamed. My dad was coming... he'd be here in just a moment...

I didn't know if or when he turned up, at that moment, the knife came down. I turned, to protect my face. The seering pain was eating away at my shoulder blade,where the knife had struck.

I was in a pain unfamiliar and unwanted. She dropped the knife next to me and walked away, as if nothing had happened.

"Help..." I called out,feebly.

"If you ever get reaped, make sure you mention my name before you die,okay?"

And she left the building, hips swaying all the way.

I couldn't scream. Nothing but my blood could escape me. I was screaming on the inside. A new heat screamed through my body, but no sound emerged from my lips.

I heard my head hit the floor as I watched my life spill from me. The door opened.

"Daddy?" I asked, though I couldn't be sure if I'd said anything.

I heard a gasp, it was a young boy. My eyes were closing and I couldn't see his face. "Cato..."a woman's voice said. Then she screamed.

I didn't have time to worry about that though. My breathing slowed and I felt in a place of utter bliss. Sooner or later, of course, I'd either be sucked into life or oblivion.

"HAPPY REBIRTH DAY,DARLING!"

I sat up in my bed, groaning as my head throbbed. The night before we'd had alot of alcohol to celebrate my sixteenth birthday.

"Mom, I've told you a thousand times, rebirth day isn't a thing."

"Of course it is, it's the nine year anniversary of when we found out you were alive!"

I just sigh and roll my eyes, ignoring the cupcake she is holding and I head downstairs,headed for the fridge.

My kitchen is pretty unremarkable. I have a large white refrigerator and a matching white stove. All of our counters are made of some kind of stone,but I don't care enough to find out. My dad is sitting on a bar stool, scribbling furiously away at a bit of paper. Once again, I don't really care enough to ask him what's on the paper.

"Morning,clovely." He chuckles to himself.

"Dad, that joke has not been funny for the past sixteen years,why would you think it is now?"

He just shrugs, then goes back scribbling away.

I swing the fridge open, and scan the shelves for anything that looks remotely appetizing. Unfortunately, with the reading coming in two weeks, and enormous pressure from my family to volunteer, I don't have an appetite at all.

I pick up a banana and walk back up the stone staircase into my bedroom. I see in my reflection, perfect evidence, that I look nothing like my mother. Before she went Capitol Crazy and dyed her hair blue and got purple contacts, she had fair blond hair and soft blue eyes. I am the double of my father, who has dark brown hair and gold / Emerald eyes. I do not think I'm very pretty,though I find my dad to be very handsome for a man of 49.

My jaw is slightly square and my forehead is rather large. My ears are tiny and my lips are thin. I'm too small and I don't even have a figure. What I do have, and alot of it, is sass.

I pull my drawer open, setting the banana on the top of my armoire. I change out of my Pyjamas and Into an elastic black vest and sweats, ready to go to the academy for training. I then pull on a grey jacket that covers my shoulders.

I tie my hair into a bun and thud down the stairs.

"Take your sister to the-" _Slam! _I'd slammed the door before my mom could ruin my rebirth day.

The academy isn't busy today. There are a few kids who are here everyday, but no one else.

I walk straight over to the knife station. Over the years,I've developed a certain taste for knives. I am particularly skilled at throwing knives. I pick one up and launch it at the dummy - over the back of my head. It doesn't miss. I never do.

I move on to a camouflage station. I am getting better at this, I've been trying to perfect it for months.

Cato - The blond idiot everyone knows is going to volunteer this year - is already at the station.

He's tall and powerful, and everyone in their right mind knows not to make him angry. Of course, I haven't been in my right mind since I woke up out of that coma nine years ago today.

"God, you're nearly as bad as me at this!" I laugh, observing the smudged paint on his arm. His lips curve into a smile. Then he looks up.

"You got a death wish, knifey?"

"Heh, knifey. I like it. Anyway, you're volunteering this year, are you not? Seems like a death wish in itself."

He gave a little laugh, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "It's not a death wish if you know you can win."

He puffs his chest out and holds his chin up.

"Cato, you look ridiculous." I laugh.

He walks towards me, chest still out, then stands pressed against me. He looks down at me, nostrils flared, like he expected me to move. He doesn't scare me though. Nothing does.

"Move, knife girl."

"Make me." I challenge.

His eyes go wild at the thought of a child. In one simple movement, he picks me up and throws me over his shoulder.

"So knifey." He says, there's a trace of amusement in his voice. "What's your name?"

I start hammering my fists against his back. "Put me down Cato, I'm warning you."

He starts to laugh, my face looks as if there's been a thunderstorm. "_You're _warning _me?" _

Slowly, I pull my knife out of my boot - I always have it there. I place it on the back of his neck, pulling it slowly along. He stops laughing and puts me down.

I lean in close to him and whisper "name's Clove, don't forget it."

He is standing up, rubbing the area where I cut him. "Don't worry." He says, as if making me a promise. "I won't."

_So guys, like it? _

_Please review so I know if I should continue. _


	2. Chapter 2

The training centre is very full when I get there the next day. I walk in, work on using a bow and arrow, which I am terrible at,then leave after five minutes.

I think I hear someone following me, so I quicken my pace, but not much. I turn a corner, on the way to a park along the road and then I no longer hear the footsteps. I continue to walk along the cobblestone street. The park is like a prison playground. There are one set of swings, one giant climbing structure and a cobwebbed covered slide.

Of course, the whole floor is made of stone.

I walk over to the swing set, letting my hair down - something I never do in public. I slip my shoes off, and let the swing push me backwards and forwards. The wind through my hair feels like something not real. I close my eyes and let myself move gently.

_Forwards,backwards,forwards,backwards._

I plant my feet on the ground and stop. I just sit there, taking in district Two. Sometimes, I wonder what it'd be like in another district. Somewhere where I'm not trained to kill,and where the ground is made of grass, not stone. I close my eyes and start to hum a long forgotten song.

I feel a pair of hands slip around my waist and I stiffen instantly. I reach down to my boot to get my knife, then I realise I took my shoes off. My hair is down and I am defenceless. I feel very vulnerable.

"Get off me-" whoever it is, has put his hand over my mouth to stop me talking. I instantly start to struggle and attempt to break free of whoever is holding me.

"Now,now,Clove, don't struggle." I stop fighting as soon as I recognise the voice. I pry his hand off of my mouth.

"Cato, get off me,you creep!"

He laughed slightly. "Oh, you think this is creepy do you?"

I continue to struggle against him, it's tough, because he's so strong. He just laughs, which feels good against my back, but I don't tell him that. After another minute of pointless struggling he lets go of me. I jump off the swing and immediately tie my hair up. I grab my knife and put my boots back on.

"Oh good, knifey's back." His lips are smirking. Mine are dead straight and I'm preparing myself to run. "Hey, clover, don't look so scared."

"My name is not clover." I say. "And I am not scared. Not of you, or anyone else."

"Really?" He says, walking towards me. "Then why are you breathing heavily? Why are you backing away from me now?"

"You might have noticed I'm not running. Fight or flight instinct. I never back away from a fight."

"Fight me." He says. There's no trace of amusement left in his eyes, just dead seriousness. I know that out of all of the kids in the training academy, he's my only serious adversary.

_"What?" _

"Fight me."

"I'm not fighting you,Cato."

He looks annoyed. Or amused. Maybe both. "Are you scared Clover?"

"Don't call me that." I say through gritted teeth.

He smiles. "Clover, you didn't answer my question."

"I'm not scared. I've told you." I say. My fists are clenched, and I'm staring at him, the wind that has suddenly started is blowing my hair over my face.

"Not even if I do this?" He says. His smirk has dropped and he's walking towards me, I feel my back hit the wall.

Something about this is oddly familiar and I don't like it. At all. For the first time in my life I feel genuinely terrified of what he's going to do to me.

I have my knife ready, and I'm absolutely certain I'm going to throw it off him. He puts his hand on either side of the wall, and I am trapped between his arms. He is looking down at me, he's almost seven inches taller than me. I feel his breath on my forehead and it is making me uncomfortable.

I put my hand that doesn't have my knife in against his chest. He laughs again, which still feels good, and I push. Not in an attempt to move him, but to indicate to him that this makes me very uncomfortable.

"Scared, Clover?" He asks.

"Why do you care if I'm scared? That's the only thing you've asked me since you _stalked _me from the training centre.

He doesn't say anything. He just laughs.

"Do the games scare you?" I ask him.

"Me? Scared?" He looks amused.

"You see, we all know you're going to volunteer. What is it? Pressure from your parents? The need for eternal glory? What? Don't tell me there's nothing _you're _afraid of."

Something I've said has hit home. His eyes are suing like he's either upset or outraged and his arms have dropped to his side.

I walk away to the fence, getting ready to leave the park.

"Come to my house tomorrow." He says. This shocks me.

"Why?"

"Because, then I'll show you why I need to be in the games."

"I don't know where you live, though." The thought of being done in building with him terrifies me.

He sighs. "Fine, come find me after training and I'll walk you there."

I nod slowly. "Bye Cato."

I walk along the street, stealing occasional glanced back at the park, where I hear the _squeak_ _squeak_ of the swings.

But then, it could also be someone crying.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, I get to training early, around 5:00. As it's Monday today, we are on schedule. Training will go on from 6:00 - 11:00. After that we just get to mess around, but we can't leave the venue until five.

There are a larger range of weapons, as we're now entering the last week of career training. Today, however, they will reveal the boy and girl they have chosen to volunteer. You don't _have _to, of course, but you get pretty much attacked if you don't.

Dahlia - our head trainer - is standing with all of us careers gathered around her. "Sit!" She commands.

We all do as she says. I am sitting in between some girl nicknamed gloves, and a boy I think is named Braidan. The other people around the room look nervous. As to whether they want to be picked or not, I don't know.

"So." Dahlia says, glancing around the room. "We have picked both the girl and boy tributes think most deserves to represent district Two In the Seventy Fourth annual Hunger Games. Boys stand up."

They do as she says, all looking nervous. Except Cato. His chin is up and his chest is out. He'll volunteer even if he doesn't get picked.

"For the boys..." She says, leaving a dramatic pause, "Cato."

I don't know why there was any need for the pause. Everyone knew he was going to be picked.

"For the girls... Talia."

Instant Uproar. Talk a was Dahlia's daughter. She was small and feeble looking. She always had the shakes and she wasn't good with any weapons.

I just sighed with relief. I didn't have to play in the games. Cato looked even happier at the announcement of the girl. What, was he pleased how easily he'd be able to kill her?

"Well, I suppose you can go home now. You don't need to cone back until the games are over."

Everyone left the room, most grinning from ear to ear. The air outside was damp and the clouds were threatening to shower us. I sat on the steps to the academy, hoping Cato would just hurry up.

The drop of rain starts every other one. It is torrential raining with in seconds. I stand up, running my fingers through my hair.

"No way am I waiting in this." I mutter to myself, and I walk off towards my house.

I like to watch the way the raindrops dance before they hit the floor. It's like they know they've only got seconds to be free.

Not me though, I'll never be free. This district is a cage, and as long as I'm here, I'm just a mouse,trapped.

"Clove!" I turn around and see Cato running towards me. "I thought you were waiting for me?"

"In case you haven't noticed, it's pouring down. I hate the rain."

"You could've come inside." He says, sounding tired.

"Can we just go?"

He nods, and we change directions.

The walk to Cato's house is long and wet. When we pass the justice building where Cato will volunteer in a week's time, the rain stops. I'm dripping from head to toe, I must look like a drowned rat.

We duck left into an alley,where it's dark and silent. The alley is long - at least ten minutes long- Narrow and damp.

"Race you?" He says. Running is one of my stronger points.

"You're on."

He smiles and takes off instantly. I tear after him. We are ripping through the air,literally tearing it open. For the first time ever I do something out of the ordinary. I let my hair down. Literally. I run, now overtaking him, letting my hair blow behind me. There's just a hum of delight in my mind.

"CLOVE!" Cato is shouting and he sounds terrified. I turn and see one great blinking light coming towards me. I stand still, looking at it come closer. It's getting closer, and I am unable to move.

I feel a strong grip around my waist, and I'm pulled away. I trip over my own feet and land with my head hitting the ground.

"Woah!" Cato says, I can't tell how his voice sounds. "Are you okay Clove?"

I nod, because I'll cry if I talk. My head is hurting too much.

"Okay, can you stand up?" He asks.

"No." I mumble. I hope I was loud enough for him to hear. Apparently it was,because I feel his arms snake under my knees and the back of my neck. I am lifted up off of the ground. My eyes are shut, and before long, I black out.

It's almost midnight by the time I wake up. My hair is hard with dry blood and my he a is throbbing. I sit up, in a bed. It has light blue sheets and white pillows. Cato has fallen asleep on the chair opposite to the bed.

I sit up and swing my legs over the bed. "Cato?" I whisper. He will be great in the games.

"Oh, I see you're alive." He laughs. He isn't smiling though.

"Barely." I say. I notice my jacket has been taken off. "Is this your house? Do your parents know I'm home?"

"This is my house. My parents died four years ago, so if they know you're hear,that's news to me."

"I'm sorry." I'm not. I didn't kill them. "Who do you live with then?"

"Don't be." He's thinking the same thing as me. "I live alone. Since I was twelve."

"Oh." I say, as the gears in my head click. "That's why you want to enter the games?"

He nods.

"Don't you?" He asks.

"No, they do scare me."

"Me too." He says, with a smile.

This confuses me. "Why are you going to then?"

He pauses for a moment, as if to consider the question for the first time. His blue eyes are twinkling from the little amount of moonlight creeping through the window. They are beautiful, like pools of deep blue that I could drown in.

"Follow me."

I stand from the bed. I feel light, in fact, I can't feel my body at all. I follow him out of this room, then we walk down the stairs to the all red kitchen and out the door.

The yard outside is concrete too. There are ladders leaning against a shed. He walks over to it and starts to climb.

He pulls himself up onto the roof and gestures for me to do the same. I walk over the yard, and hoist myself onto the top of the roof.

"You have plants up here. " It is the stupidest thing in the world I could say. That'd be like saying "hey,your hair is blond and it is shiny." It's so obvious!

"You asked why I want to enter the games?" He says, slowly, like he'll crack if he talks louder. I nod. "If you ever repeat this to anyone, I will kill you. I'm not kidding." I know he isn't kidding,which terrifies me a little. "I hate... being... a-alone."

Right when he says that, when his hair is tousled and his eyes are big and bright under the silver light if the moon, is when he looks at his most vulnerable.

"I hate being trapped." I admit. It's something I've never told anyone, so I start to wonder why I'm telling Cato. "I got...hurt. Along time ago. I don't remember who by or what happened, but I went into a come for three months and I have this great ugly scar on my back, and I hate it. That's why I always have a knife. Because I will never be hurt again without a fight."

We sit there, in silence. It's nice, just the quiet sound c of his chest going up and down and my heart beating in my ear.

"I should go home." I say.

"You don't have to." He says quickly.

I look at Cato. He looks vulnerable, and I don't like it on him. "I do. My parents will get worried. I'll come back tomorrow okay? Just... meet me in the park."

He nods. "Bye clover."

I stand up at the same time he does, and I inhale a cold breath of air as our hands touch. I flinch instantly and jump off the roof.

"Clover?" Cato says. " You won the race by the way. Is your head alright, do you need painkillers?"

I shake my head. I don't need his help.

"Oh and Cato?" He looks up. "Maybe tomorrow I'll fight you."

He looks amused as I walk away.

_Two chapters until the reaping! Are you guys enjoying it? Please please please review it for me? Thanks!_

_Mar x_


	4. Chapter 4

No one is up when I get in, and I feel guilty for leaving Cato. I am too tired to undress, so I fall asleep in my clothes,

The next morning, I wake up to my mom,dad and little sister all sitting ready to eat breakfast.

"WE HAVE BACON!" My sister,Delia, says as soon as I come in. She's only ten, so I don't have to worry about her yet. She looks like my mom. She has dark hair though.

"I'm okay, I'll have toast, I don't like bacon that much." I say. I pop some bread in the toaster.

Because we're off schedule, I get to wear non-training stuff. I'm wearing skinny Black jeans and a blue hoody. As usual, my hair is tied back.

"Not so fast." My dad says. His forehead is creased. This usually means he is giving me a lecture. "Where were you last night? We heard you walk up the stairs at half past one."

I pause, considering to lie. "I was at a friend's house."

My parents exchange a glance. "Which friend?"

"Cato."

My mom stands up to clear the rest of the dishes and then the toaster pops. "Cato, The tall blond one?"

I nod. "Why?"

"You aren't...dating,are you?"

I choke on the air,and my mom swats him with the back if her hand. "That's her business,butt out."

I make a promise to myself that I'll thank my mom later.

"I'm going for a walk." I don't even bother to take my toast with me. Outside it is cool and windy. I know Cato doesn't finish training for an hour, so I go to the park, where I'll meet him. I walk past the Justice Building and the training centre - where I peak through the Windows, seeing Cato hard at work.

There are six days until the reaping,and I still don't know if he'll volunteer.

"There has to be a way." I think to myself. "To convince him to stay..."

The park is full of other people, little children and bored mothers. The swings are full, so I walk over to the climbing structure. There are kids at the top so I just throw my legs over the bars and sit.

It isn't windy anymore. It's just like any other average district, no wind,no rain. Just this one has a lot of stone.

As the hour passes, people file in and out of the park, and I get increasingly nervous about Cato arriving.

Last night we crossed into a place I've never been before. We became friends. I've never had a friend, that's why this worries me so much. He also looked vulnerable, which I've never seen on him.

Cato is tall and broad-shouldered, so looks very muscular. The thought that he isn't always the strong and silent type confuses me. It also intrigues me. I am being more aware that I am becoming fond of him. I don't need anybody,and never have, but his presence is oddly missed when he isn't around.

He's like a blanket I never want to get out of.

Except I do, because being close to someone means weakness, and I can't afford to have weakness in my life.

My scar practically burns as I say it.

"Clove?" Cato says. He's standing at the bottom of the structure,looking up at me.

"Cato. You're early..." I say.

"So are you."

"I had nothing better to do." I point out. "You've left training."

He shrugs. "I got bored."

"Should we go then?"

He nods and we set off.

This time,I'm in one piece by the time I get to his house.

We walk up the stairs to his bedroom. It's exactly as it was when I was here yesterday, as if he's never been in it.

"So..." I say.

"Are you hungry?" He says. I shake my head. I almost never get hungry.

"Did you sleep okay?" I'm really asking if he cried last night,but I won't say that.

"Yeah, I guess. I got bored when you left though. Shall we do something?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know, let's go look for something to do."

"Hey! Cato! Wanna get drunk?"

"What?"

"You've got alcohol in this cupboard. We should get drunk. I've never had alcohol before."

"Really?" He says, mouth slightly agape. "Never?"

I shake my head slowly. We are both sitting, ankles touching, bending down to see the cupboard. His breathing is slow, as if he doesn't want me to know I'm there. I'm breathing way too fast. He's too close to me, and it's starting to worry me. Is he staring at me on purpose? Should I stare back?

"Fine then. Let's get drunk."

"Do we just drink it like this? Why is this glass so small?" I say, observing the small glass filled with clear liquid.

"It's called a shot glass. Yes, you just drink it like this, go on, try it." He explains.

He picks it up first, letting me watch, as the substance swims away down his throat."your turn."

I pick up the glass,and press it to my lips. Cato is staring right at me.

I tip the the liquid down my throat and jump up immediately as it burns. It's like nothing I've ever experienced. My throat is on fire,but it doesn't hurt. It's almost a pleasant pain. Almost.

"This is weird." I say,licking my lips. "Why do you have this stuff anyway?"

"I've had it forever. Well, since my dad Died. He drank alot. I could never bear to look at it. I've never - I've haven't -"

"Opened the cupboard?" I finish,hearing the tears in his voice.

He nods. "Are you okay that we opened it now?"

"Yeah, I'm with you. I can do anything." He looks down as soon as he says it. "Want another?"

I nod, trying to process what he just said. _I'm with you, I can do anything..._

He places the small glass in front of me again. "Same time?" He asks. I nod and lift the glass.

We both drink it at the same time, and my throat burns less this time. "It's only midday and my head already hurts. Can I lie down?" I say.

He nods. "I think I will too, you can have the bed again,if you like?"

"Thanks."

An hour later, I wake up on his bed,screaming.

He's sitting on the chair at the foot of the bed again. I jump up from the bed, and wrap my arms around his neck.

"Clove?" He says, stroking my hair. "What's wrong?"

I try to control my breathing and focus on the fact he is alive. "You're.. alive."

He lets out a nervous laugh. "That's what's wrong?"

"I had a dream." I say. "You went into the Games and you died."

He looks down at me, he's still stroking my hair. "I'm not going anywhere anytime soon."

"Promise?" I ask.

"Promise."

"With blood?"

"What?"

"Can you promise me with blood, that you won't leave me?" I ask, fully aware of what I'm asking him to do.

"Clove, I'd never leave you. I like spending time with you, you're my friend and I'd never leave you alone. If it takes blood to promise that, fine." His vulnerable look is back, and I can hear that he means every word he's saying.

I lean down, and pull my knife from my boot, and make a very small cut on the right side of my left hand. I pass him the knife, and nod, telling him to do the same. He looks a little nervous, but nevertheless, he makes the incision on the left side of his right hand.

"Now what?"

With the hand I didn't cut myself with, I hold his right one,and press it against my left hand, so that the two cuts meet and we become blood tied.

"Okay. Promise it."

He looks me dead in the eyes as he says : "Clove, I'll never leave you. I'll promise that if you can promise me the same."

This makes me take a sharp intake of breath. Making him promise is one thing. Promising myself is something Totally different.

"I promise, as long as you need me, I'll always be here."

"Clove." He says, without breathing. "I'll always need you."

We both drop our hands simultaneously as we lean in.

_I'm a horrible person. I'm leaving it there. _

_The reaping is next chapter. Three reviews and I'll upload it!_

_~Mar x_


	5. The Reaping

Our foreheads touch and I'm looking him in the eye. His lips are so close to mine, and I'm only hoping he doesn't kiss me. I don't know what I'd do. Our breaths mingle, and all we do is stand there.

He reaches his hand up and strokes a strand of hair away from my face. "Clove..."

"I have to go." I say. We both know I don't, but he lets me leave anyway. I stand on his doorstep. I'm saying goodbye and he pulls me into a hug. Like he's scared he'll never see me again if he lets go.

His lips press against he crown of my head, and I hug him back.

"I really have to go now,Cato."

I don't see him at all for the rest of the week. I might have if I weren't so obviously avoiding him. Anyway, six days later and I'm on my way to the reaping. The rest of my family are already on their way by the time they leave. I'm not nervous this year. Cato promised me he won't volunteer. A different girl will volunteer and then I can go back to normal.

I walk to the Justice Building, and I feel as though I should walk to see Cato, I'd just have to go through the alley. Alone.

The thought sends a shiver down my spine,and I quicken my pace, so I'll end up at the building faster. As always, my hair is up. I'm wearing a light blue dress. It comes to my knees and it flows like silk. It's covered in glitter and I hate it. Why do we have to dress up to be killed?

The yard is almost full when I get there. I walk over to the peacekeepers doing check ins. My finger is pricked, and I blot it on some paper. I see, as usual, the crowd is split into two groups : boys and girls. The older you are,they further back you have to stand. I'm sixteen, so while there are still seventeen and eighteen year olds behind me, I'm still quite far back.

I scan the boys, looking for Cato, but I don't see him.

On the stage, Brutus and Enobaria - previous victors who will be our mentors - stand by Teal Buzzerman, she's our district escort.

As the final few people gather in their correct places, Teal walks forwards, ready to announce who the male and female tribute will be for this year's - the seventy fourth - games.

"Welcome,Welcome, tributes of district twelve." Her voice is high and squeaky, and she has a very strong Capitol accent. "Don't you all look wonderful? Should we do it? Should we pick this year's tributes? And will we win this year? Of course!"

The stands errupt in thunderous applause.

"Very well." She walks centre stage, where two Capitol servants run forwards and hand her a bowl, full of small slips of paper.

"Ladies first." She dips her hand into the bowl and fishes around for a moment before pulling out a slip of paper.

"Clove Kentwell." She says.

I remain calm. There are hundreds of other girls here. I look for Talia, who has her head down and absolutely refuses to go up. I look around and notice alot of the people seem...happy.

I know that these tapes will be played to the other tributes, so while people decide which girl will volunteer, I raise my chin and walk,with pride, towards the stage.

I don't look back, but I feel my heart pound in my ears as the realization hits me - No one is going to volunteer.

I am now a tribute in the Seventy Fourth annual Hunger Games.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen... CLOVE!"

The girls whoop and holler and I walk up the stairs towards Enobaria.

"Shall we do the boys next?" She asks.

"Of course you are." I snap. "You've already chosen the girl haven't you?"

The girls seem to snigger,but the rest of the yard goes silent. Once again she walks over to the bowl, and pulls out a slip of paper.

I still have my chin high and I'm smiling at the people in the area,as if I wanted to be reaped. As if I would've volunteered anyway.

I close my eyes while she calls out the boy tribute. I hope it's somebody small. 12 or 13, so killing them will be easy.

"Braiden Velos!" Her voice booms.

I try my best to smile at him as he starts to walk forwards. He's 17 and he'll probably kill me. Unless someone kills him first.

"I VOLUNTEER." I hear. I turn my head. My heart stops as I see Cato storm towards the stage. He looks royally pissed, as if he'd been chosen for something I really didn't want to do.

But he did. He volunteered.

"What's your name,son?" Teal asks him. She's flinching away from him,as if he'll punch her if she gets too close.

"Cato Hadley." He mumbles.

"Well!" She says,her loud voice screeching around the courtyard. "District Two's Tributes for the Seventy Fourth Annual Hunger Games!" She says, then gestures to us with one hand. "CLOVE KENTWELL AND CATO HADLEY!"

Everyone is clapping. Even my parents, who are crying. The doors of the Justice building open, and we're lead inside.

We're put into a room and every one else is standing outside. Is suddenly feel very cold as the doors close.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I shout, the second the doors shut.

"What?" He asks, like he's confused about where he is.

"YOU VOLUNTEERED! YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T DO THAT!" I scream. I'm starting to cry.

"No... I promised you - with blood - that I'd never leave you. Being stabbed to death on national television while I sit at home and watch, counts as leaving you alone. I'm just staying true to my promise."

"DON'T TRY AND GET AROUND THIS ON A TECHNICALITY! ONE OF US IS GOING TO _DIE _CATO!"

"What?"

"CATO! Only one person comes out of that arena. Only one. One of us is going to die! Did you even think about that?"

It's only really occurring to me as I say it. One of us is going to die.

"The deal was, you never leave me, Clove. I'm going to save you, if it's the last thing I do."

My cheeks start to heat, and I don't say anything, I just stand there and look down. Then he grabs my waist and pulls me in. His lips crash against mine and we're both swept away.

_Review please? I loved writing that chapter! _

_Sorry for leaving it on a cliffhanger last time, but you got the kiss - in the end. _

_Please please review for me?:D_

_~Mar x_


	6. Chapter 6

I push him back almost as soon as our lips meet.

"What are you doing?" He asks.

"You can't kiss me. Not here. Not now." I say. It takes everything I have to say that. His lips are warm and safe.

"How can you even say that?"

"I can say that because I don't want to die,Cato. I don't want you to,either. Face it,only one of us are coming out of that arena. It's going to be you. I don't have a chance."

He strokes my hair behind my ear. The touch is so soft it's almost a caress.

We jump apart the second the doors open. Cato keeps his eye on the ground as my family walk in. It hits me with a sober realisation that no one is going to come and say goodbye to him.

He sits on a stool in a corner of the very dark room. As you've probably guessed - the room is made of stone. There isn't even any carpet. In fact, this room feels more like a holding cell than a justice building. There is nothing justifiable about killing children for entertainment.

My sister is the first person to say anything. "You know you'll win right?" She bares me a brilliant smile. By the tears in her eyes, I know she knows I'll never see her again.

I give her a gentle nudge on the arm. "Have I ever lost at anything?"

Everyone in the room smiles at this.

"Just... be careful,okay?" That's my dad. So full of affection. I can tell by the looks on my mother's face that if she says anything she'll cry. I'll forgive her in my final moments for being so weak.

Maybe.

My dad hugs me gently,then leaves the room. He knows what only I do.

When I die, he'll be the only sane one. The only one that keep the family strong.

The door shuts gently, but in this tiny,stone room, it sounds like an earthquake. Cato is now looking at me again.

"See? You have to win. You'll have something to come back to."

"Cato." I say, but my breath is faltering. "Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't be the hero. Not for me."

Neither of us can think to say anything. So, he sits on the stool,and pats his hands against his lap.

I know what he wants. He wants me to sit on his knee like I'm a child. Right now,being a child doesn't seem so terrible.

I walk over slowly, and sit on his lap. I bury my head in his chest, and once again his lips find my head. It's nice. For a moment, we're just sitting there, and it's almost pleasant. Just the two of us and the knowledge that only one of us will ever see this room again.

The capitol train ride is very different.

_"Clove Kentwell!" Teal announces. _

_I watch as I walk forwards to the front of the stage, casually glancing around in the hope that someone will volunteer. My skin goes grey the moment I realise no one will. _

I have been watching myself be reaped over and over, for almost an hour.

"Why do you think none of the girls volunteered?" I ask.

Teal, Cato, Enobaria and Brutus sit around the table. "Well..." Brutus starts. "Look at who they chose to volunteer. I bet all of the girls were over the moon when you were reaped, and even happier when she didn't volunteer. You have what it takes to win,kid."

His words are kind but they hurt like knives. "She was chosen to volunteer, she should've bloody done it!"

"Well, I know one thing." Enobaria says.

I raise my eyebrows in curiosity. "District Two will win this year!"

Last year District Eight won. One, seven and four before that. We hadn't won this thing for five years, so now we are under enormous pressure to win.

An hour or so later, Cato comes in with a note pad.

"Okay." He says. "I've made a list of who we should look out for in the games, and who we should get on our side."

"Wait? We're going to be on the same side?"

"Of course. One of us has to win, and we're careers. It's only logical."

I nod. "Let's see the list shall we?"

"Okay." He says. "I want the girl and boy from district one, and the boy from eleven." He pauses. "We need to look out for the girls from five,seven and the boy from eight. We should probably keep our eyes on the pair from twelve too. There are three or four twelve to fourteen year olds, we'll be able to kill the in the bloodbath."

"Ah!" Says Brutus, as he enters the room with Enobaria. "We have a plan already? I like it!"

Cato hands them both the clipboard with the lists of people. I see clearly he has a key in the corner of the paper.

Green - We want them.

Red - Watch out for and kill immediately.

Orange - Pose no threat. Should be easy to kill.

"How'd you decide who you want?" Enobaria asks.

"I watched the reapings, I want the ones who are strong built. I also wanted them all to be volunteers. The boy from eleven didn't, but he'll be a force to be reckoned with if we don't either get him on side or kill him straight away."

Brutus nods in approval. "And... the girl and boy from four?"

"They're both look five. We'd be better off without them." I volunteer.

Cato smiles at me.

"Okay then. It sounds like we have a plan then."

Everyone nods as teal walks in. Everything from her false eyelashes to her toenails match her name.

"Dinner is ready,dears." Her capitol accent apparently gets stronger the closer she gets to the capitol.

We only have half an hour left, and it bugs me that we have to eat on the train. What bugs me more is that the twenty two other people I'll have to kill to make sure Cato wins is on this train.

The prep team we have seem to be buzzing with excitement.

"Oh, we alvays get ten,you zee dahhhhling." I've never ever heard anyone pronounce a word like she does. That's probably because her accent is faked. "Eet is an an honour to be able to vork on a real district this year. "

I laugh along with her. She tells me her name is Svetlana. The other women reveals her name to be Velomnia and the man tells me he's called Clitus.

They start laughing in approval.

"What are you dressing me in then?"

They laugh again. "We'll not be dressing you." One of the women explain. "Jahnla is your stylist."

"Oh,speak of the devil."

They burst into fits of laughter as he walks in. He doesn't look like the devil - more like a dark Prince. His hair is short and spiked up. Much like the rest of his outfit - from the coat that reaches his ankles to his heavy boots - it is black. His skin however, is one exception. He is paler even than a sheet of paper, and the eyeliner and black lipstick make his skin almost ghostly in appearance. Or maybe that was the glitter.

I feel instantly belittled and afraid of this man, and for the first time in my life, I I wish I am already in the games.

"Would you _please _stop your incessant cackling? You are making my ears bleed." The effect is immediate. Everyone in the room falls silent.

"You're clove?" He asks.

I give a short,sharp nod of my head.

"Great. I got a midget to work on."

I give him a glare. I do not respect this man at all. Nor do I like him. "Great, I got sarcastic Lucifer for a stylist."

He walks forwards and slaps my face. I already feel it burn. "Cover that with make-up." He snaps his fingers and leaves.

"Well,isn't he a delight?" I say to the shocked prep team. Honestly, they watch 23 children die every year and can't handle one of them being slapped.

I leave the room. I don't have to be on the parade chariot for over three hours. "Oh? Tell... whatever he's called that I'll be back half an hour before the tribute parade."

I'm sure I hear one of them squeal.

Cato is in the room right next door to mine, with his prep team and stylist. I knock lightly on the door, and push it open.

Actually, Cato is the only person in the room. He looks up at me as soon as I come in.

"What happened to your face?"

"Wow, thanks." I laugh, pretending I don't know what he's talking about.

"Seriously, has someone...slapped you,or something?"

I shake my head. I know he doesn't believe me,but he doesn't say anything.

"What do you think they're going to dress us in?"

"Maybe they'll dress us up as giant boulders." I joke.

"Maybe a pavement?" We both laugh. We know the joke wasn't funny at all, and we realise we're laughing out of nerves.

He gives my hand a squeeze. "You're going to win this,you know?"

I smile,but I don't say anything. We both know I'll die.

A tall woman comes in, she's smiling, but she looks angry. "Could you leave please...Clove,is it?"

I nod. "Jahnla is looking for you. He says if you aren't in there, you can dress yourself. Oh, by the way, he gets angry easily, don't give him reason to slap you again, that Mark looks pretty bad."

"He _what ?" _Cato asks, his jaw hanging open in disbelief.

"I have to go, I'll see you in the Chariot,okay?" I give a friendly smile to Cato's stylist and I leave the room.

It's cool out in the corridor. I'm slightly scared to go back in, but I keep my chin up and walk into the room.

"Do her make-up, she looks terrible."

"We've done her make up, you slapped her,sir." The man smiles as if it's a pleasant memory. If I ever win these games, I'll come back and rip his throat out. That'd make Enobaria proud.

"Oh,well, we have a little problem here then,don't we?" He smiles, and walks towards me as he pinches my cheek.

_Argh. I made him a bitch. Hehe;) _

_So, shall we do the next chapter from Cato's POV? Review what you think? _

_Training + Parade next chapter :) 5 Reviews and I'll post it!_

_Shout out to Zombie bookworm & One of the guest reviews, I can't name you, so:( Both of your reviews had me smiling like and idiot. _

_Thank you for the follows/favourites too! _

_~Mar x_


End file.
